Bottled Up
by summerfun07
Summary: Harmonic Convergence was 2 weeks ago. Mako and Korra broke up 2 weeks ago. Asami has a plan to bring them back together. Korra has a plan to reconnect with her past lives. Tenzin has a plan to bring back the Air Nation. Mako has a plan to bottle up his feelings for Korra. See what happens in "Bottled Up", my take on what I want to happen in Season 3 of Legend of Korra. *SPOILERS*


**_A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not being on and writing stories. Lately I've just been busy with school, considering I just graduated and I'm starting high school this year. Anyway, this is a new story based on Season 3. and what I want to see happen. If you have not seen any of the episodes yet, don't read my story till after you have watched episode 1-3 of season 3, because there are a few spoilers. I will have the link to Season 3 on my profile. Hope you like this new story! I do not own Legend of Korra. Please review, favorite and follow! P.S I don't mean to offend anyone who's a fan of any of these characters. This is fiction. Some of the things the characters did in my story don't mean that's who they are. I just did that so it could work with my story line. Thanks._**

Its been 2 weeks since Mako and Korra broke up. Lately, Mako has been too busy working at the police station. He's so wrapped up in his work that he actually sleeps at the station...Under his desk. But when he does come to see Team Avatar, he's very awkward around Asami and Korra.

**_Asami's POV:_**

Okay yea, maybe I feel a little bad about kissing Mako, but, I just couldn't help it. I saw it as a sign. Mako and Korra broke up, so it gave me another chance. You know what people say, if you love someone let them go, if they come back to you then they're yours. And Mako's come back to me. If that doesn't say true love, I don't know what does. So, lately we discover that there are other airbenders int he world, due to harmonic convergence 2 weeks ago, and because of it, there are spirits roaming earth and there is a lot more spiritual energy flowing through. Apparently, some non-benders were able to tap into their spiritual side and was able to airbend. Bumi happened to be one of them, which I think was pretty cool. I think I might get air ending too, that is, if I 'tap into my spiritual side'.

As we traveled through the Earth Kingdom looking for new airbenders, I noticed that Mako was still very distant towards Korra and I, but I can see the way he looks at her. It's one of those longing looks, he's trying to hide his feelings, but nothing can get past me.

Sure, I really want to be with him, but I think he and Korra are a better match. I know they still have feelings for each other. I just need to get those feelings to re-surface. Guess its time for plan A...

**_Korra's POV_**

I can't believe that there are more airbenders in the world! This is amazing! I know Tenzin is definitely excited to teach other people other than his children and Bumi. It feels good knowing that I can actually do something that makes me a worthy Avatar. I mean, many of my past lives have done something that has changed the world forever. Like Avatar Yangchen, she was an Air Nomad and normally, Air Nomads are very peaceful people, but she was a very determined and dedicated Avatar. Thus so, there were no threats of war of any sort for a whole generation. And of course, Avatar Aang, who had put and end to the Hundred Year War. Bringing back the Air Nation...I guess makes me feel worthy of being the Avatar. I just hope that after this, the world will enter a new era of peace and harmony. Like Tenzin said, bringing back the Air Nation is the first step to creating balance in the world.

I'm determined to do my best as the Avatar. But, that's not really what's been bugging me. Lately, Mako and I have been really distant...He's even distant around Asami...I just don't understand. Sure, we broke up like 2 weeks ago, but... I just wish things could at least be okay between us. We're Team Avatar after all...

I will admit...that when I look at him...I see something. I know that our relationship can't be over...I can see it in his eyes. But...As much as I want to get back with him...we both know that our relationship wouldn't go so well. All we ever did was argue over the simplest things...

But, that's a thing of the past. Right now I need to focus on bringing back the Air Nation...And I need to find a way to get rid of those stupid vines growing around Republic City...WAIT President Raiko kicked me out of the city...Ha, let's see if he can get rid of those vines now.

I think I need to go clear my head. Maybe try to reconnect with my Past Lives again...I can't believe I'm saying this, but it's time to go meditate...Man, I must be really desperate. As I walk out towards the top of the airship, I couldn't be paying less attention. I just so 'happened' to bump into Mako...

"Oh, Korrra...I mean...Avatar Korra...Sorry. I should have been watching where I was going." Mako said nervously, trying to walk away.

I found this very amusing, I mean, Mako never acts like this. "It's okay, I should have been paying attention." Mako nods and starts to walk away, but I can't control myself, and I rush up behind him and grab his hand. "Mako...Please, can things not be so...weird between us? I know we broke up, but we are still friends, and we're still Team Avatar, remember? Please, Mako?" I say, looking into his beautiful amber eyes.

Mako looks at me for a second mumbles something, lets go of my hand, and walks away. I want to chase after him...But I know it's no use. It will get me no where. Besides...I have more important things to do.

As I walked towards the top of the ship, I thought about how I could reconnect with my past Avatars...I mean Raava was practically ripped out of me, thus restarting the cycle of Avatars...Making me the first in this cycle. Meaning that I have no connections to any of my past lives. There's got to be a way to reconnect. Maybe Tenzin will know.

I then, turn myself around and start walking towards the lounge located in the heart of the ship. Once I walk in, I see Mako and Tenzin hunched over the map of Ba Sing Se on the table.

"Sorry to interrupt your important little meeting, but this is more important. Tenzin, can I talk to you?" I ask.

Tenzin and Mako look to each other for a few seconds, and then to me. Tenzin mumbles something to Mako and then walks towards me, and lead me towards the balcony over looking the top of the ship.

"What is it, Korra? Did you find a way to reconnect with your past lives?" Tenzin asks.

"See, that's the thing that I wanted to talk to you about. See, I've tried so many things, everything, but I cant find a way to reconnect with my past lives. I researched everything about what Aang went through to reconnect with his past lives, but I don't think they can help me. I mean, Raava was ripped out of me. That's very different from Aang. He was killed in the Avatar State, but was brought back by Katara and water from the Spirit Oasis. I don't think doing what Aang did to reconnect with his past lives can solve my problem." I say as Tenzin strokes his long beard, thinking.

I continue. "I have an idea...but it's stupid..."

Tenzin stops stoking his beard and looks up. "Korra, if you know anyway, you have to try it. It does not matter whether your idea is lacking intelligence or not, as long as it connects you, then it worth the effort."

I stop and pause for a moment. Debating if I should tell Tenzin after all. I sigh and begin. "I was thinking...That since I can still go into the Avatar State and I can still go into the Spirit World...Maybe I whenever I need guidance I can find the past Avatars in the Spirit World and ask them there for guidance. And because of Harmonic Convergence, Spirits are all over the place, so it must be easier to find my past lives, easier than it was for Aang. I know that it's stupid, but it's the only thing I can think of at the moment that can possibly work...What do you think?" I ask, prepared to have Tenzin give me a lecture on how stupid my idea is.

_**A/N: Okay guys, so this is the first chapter of my story. I know it was a bit short, but I'm still working on the details. I promise, this time, I will update more often. And don't forget to read my other story if you haven't already, called One More Cinderella Story! Don't forget to review, comment, favorite, and follow! Thanks! **_


End file.
